Kistune Storm
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: What would happen to Naruto and the rest of Konoha when they are thrown into a few loops? Total chaos that's what! My take on Naruto in a way. Yeah stucky summary so just read story isn't as bad as my summary. Reviews welcome.
1. Birthday downs

Kistune Strom

FoxCat here with one of my Naruto fanfics! Okay so this is my own twist to Naruto. I always wondered how the Naruto gang would react to some interesting twists, such as Naruto having an older sister who trained with Itachi. What happens when Naruto along with the Konoha 12 get thrown for a loop or two or three? Total chaos and happiness! Yeah so this is Naruto FoxCat style!



Naruto sat sulking over his bowl of pork ramen. _'I just finished yet another useless mission. Man where the hell are you Sasuke?!_' he thought as something hit his left shoulder.

"One bowl of miso chicken, please." A sweet female voice filled the silence.

Naruto looked over at his right to see a strawberry brown hair kunoichi smiling at him. She was dressed in her ninja outfit: a yellow green one strap top, green shorts with a pink skirt that was spilt in for parts over them, and her light green leg warmers. It was a cool spring night so the Kunoichi was wearing her green trimmed white arm warmers instead of her elbow guards. Like most other Kunoichi, she wore her headband in a more fashionable way, around her neck. Naruto weakly smiled at the Kunoichi. It was Sakura's older cousin, Kimiko Haruno.

"Hey, Kimiko. Didn't expect you to come for ramen." Naruto greeted her.

"It sounded good." Kimiko shrugged her shoulders as she snapped her chopsticks apart.

"I heard your last mission was a success, yet here you are sulking over a third eaten bowl of miso pork ramen, which if memory serves me right is your favorite."

Naruto looked down at his bowl realizing that Kimiko was right. He had only eaten a third of his bowl and it was still his first bowl!

"I guess I've been thinking about Sasuke again." Naruto sighed as he stirred his ramen with his chopsticks.

"Look I know you are depressed at the fact that we have had no new leads on where Sasuke is, but that is no reason to stop eating!" Kimiko scolded Naruto.

Naruto gasped at Kimiko, who sounded just like Sakura. "But!" Naruto started only to have Kimiko shove a mouth full of her ramen into his open mouth.

Naruto choked trying to swallow the ramen. He coughed a bit as he managed to get the chicken ramen down. Next to fish or vegetable ramen, chicken was one of his least favorite flavors of ramen.

"Geez, couldn't you at least get pork or beef, before you shove it down my throat?!" Naruto fumed at Kimiko, who was laughing inside.

"Wanna trade bowls for the next one?" Kimiko asked playfully as she stuck out her tough at him.

"No I'm going to eat this bowl all by myself! Thank you very much, but I can feed myself after all I'm eighteen!" Naruto yelled at her as he started shoveling the pork ramen into his mouth.

"Well at least that got you to eat." Kimiko muttered know exactly why Naruto was really sulking.

It was his birthday and no one had remembered or so Naruto thought.

"Hey, Ayame did Naruto pay for his bowl yet?" Kimiko asked as she was finishing up her bowl.

"Nope not yet."

"Then here." Kimiko gave Ayame enough money for both bowls.

"Uh, thanks Kimi, but you really didn't need to do that." Naruto commented as he picked up his bowl and drained the broth from it.

"What? It's your birthday isn't it?" Kimiko shrugged her shoulders as she left.

"You remembered?!" Naruto's bright blue eyes widen as a smile broke out on his face.

"Yep." Kimiko nodded her head.

Naruto jumped out of his stool and tackled Kimiko with a huge hug. The force of Naruto's hug caused Kimiko to loose her balance and the two fell to the ground.

"Oh thank you so much Kimi! You have no idea what this means to me!" Naruto started thanking Kimiko over and over.

"What's with you, Naruto?" Kimiko managed to ask him through her laughter.

Naruto let go of her and sat up on his knees. Kimiko lifted herself up onto her elbows and bending her right knee. Her deep aqua green eyes showed her kindness and her sorrow as she looked into Naruto's eyes. His smile had faded and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No one else remembered…" Naruto whispered. "Not even Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, or Iruka-Sensei."

Kimiko gave him a sincere hug as Naruto cried into her shoulder. _'Surely that wasn't true could everyone else forgotten? Okay well her teammates were a bit flaky at times, and well so was Lee. No one really wanted to know much about Shino. Kiba and Shikamaru are close friends with Naruto, so is Choji. Ino is a dumb blonde at times, but Sakura is Naruto's teammate and Hinata adores Naruto. Neji is Neji and Tenten I don't even know if she even knew Naruto's birth date.'_

"Kimiko-chan can we do something stupid?" Naruto asked the green clad Kunoichi snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Are you serious? What the heck is wrong with you Naruto? You actually asked permission to do something stupid." She questioned the newly eighteen year old Genin.

"Please just the two of us. It's my birthday and you're the only one I want to be around right now." Naruto begged her.

"Fine what do you have in mind?" Kimiko sighed knowing that this would bite her in the butt later.

"I don't know. Paint the Hokages' faces again? Or get drunk? Or dye Akamaru? Or make out? Or…" Naruto stopped to think.

"First off haven't you painted the Hokages once? Second I don't know if I'm a natural born drunken fist user or if you are ether. Third how would we get Akamaru away from Kiba? Fourth don't even go there!" Kimiko started rejecting Naruto's ideas.

"Heh, guess you're right. I just hate the fact that I'm alone on my birthday once again." Naruto started crying again.

"Come on let's get you home before you completely break down." Kimiko got up and lend Naruto her hand to help him up.

Naruto followed Kimiko back to his apartment. "Thanks again for the ramen." Naruto thanked her as he walked into his place.

Kimiko sighed almost starting to cry herself as she headed for her home. Naruto walked out to his balcony and watched Kimiko as she walked home.

'_Why? Why was Kimiko the only one?'_ Naruto thought as he felt refreshed by the cool spring breeze.

"**Heh I remembered, brat."** Naruto groaned what did that stupid fox want?

'_Of course you do. Today is the eighteenth anniversary of you being sealed up inside of me. Pisses you off doesn't it Kyubi?'_ Naruto snapped back at the nine tailed fox.

"**No I find it hilarious that all but one of your stupid friends remembered your birth."** Kyubi chuckled.

Naruto closed his eyes to shut Kyubi out.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto jumped out of his daze as he looked around down below him to see Rock Lee standing there waving at him.

"Hey Bushybrows." Naruto half heartedly greeted his green jumpsuit friend.

"I know it's late, but are you up for a birthday spar?" Lee asked him.

"Alright you too!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down from his balcony. "I thought Kimiko was going to be the only one who remembered."

Lee stared at his blonde haired friend in disbelief. "Are you serious? Not even Sakura-chan remembered?"

"That's right." Naruto nodded pushing back the tears.

"Mind if I join you boys?" the two turned to see Kimiko standing there.

"Fine by me." Naruto had no problem with it.

"Excellent! Let's go to training ground 15!" Lee youthfully shouted as he gave Naruto and Kimiko thumbs up and his sparkling smile.

Kimiko laughed and shrugged her shoulders as she ran after Lee.

"But that's where the memorial stone is." Naruto muttered as he ran after his two Taijutsu loving comrades.

"Come on Naruto!" Lee had stopped and waited for Naruto to catch up to him. Kimiko had also stopped.

"Hey, I'll race ya boys okay? Shinobi versus Kunoichi, which means two to one. All things go!" Kimiko asked the boys.

"Alright! Anything goes?" Lee asked her.

"Yup!" Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah you're on! Loser buys the winner ramen!" Naruto yelled as he ran pass Kimiko.

"That's what you think!" Kimiko yelled as a kunai brushed Naruto's blonde spikes.


	2. Birthday promotion

Kistune Storm

Yeah just a little note here! Okay so Kimiko is my OC for Naruto she is the same age as Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Also I don't own Naruto, just the story and OC's! I think I forgot this last time. Now let's go! Also it's set after Naruto returns and meets Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke, again.



The three friends clashed among the buildings and trees of there home. They stopped right by the foot of the forest. Three ninja stood there panting to catch their breath before they continued. The blonde let out a sigh as he looked up at his strawberry brown haired Kunoichi friend.

"Stopping in a tree, eh Kimiko? What ya hoping for? The high ground for part two." Naruto teased.

Kimiko laughed, "Not hardly if you remember I'm not about to lose to you and Lee."

The black bowl cut ninja let out a deep breath, "Ah but we have the lead."

Kimiko smiled as she turned her back to them, "Ah that you do so I get a head start on part two! Later!" She waved at them and vanished into the trees.

"Darn, I hate when she does that." Naruto muttered as he jumped up into the trees with Lee and the two took off after Kimiko.

Kimiko stopped at the memorial stone only to see Naruto's silver haired sensei, Kakashi. She smiled at the sight. Unlike her thoughts from earlier, she knew that no one forgot Naruto's eighteenth birthday. They were preparing his party.

"Well?" The one eyed Jonin was now looking at Kimiko.

"He's on his way with Lee right now." Kimiko answered him.

With in a second Naruto and Lee arrived. "Eh?! Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto was confused.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto what is today?"

"It's October 22." Naruto answered his sensei with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly, more importantly it's your birthday isn't it?" Kakashi nodded his head at Naruto's answer.

"Yeah but you forgot!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kimiko and Lee started laughing at him. "What?!"

"Naruto what's the one thing Kakashi is known for?" Lee asked him.

"Being the copy ninja." Naruto shrugged.

"No, well yes but in this village." Kimiko shook her head.

"Oh being late! Which means this is my birthday…" Naruto looked up from the ground to see everyone there.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" they yelled at him.

Naruto felt so warm inside, and he also felt the tears welding up in his eyes, "Thanks so much everyone!"

Lady Tsunade walked up to him with a box in her hand, "A birthday is never complete with out a gift."

She handed the box to Naruto. "But Grandma Tsunade."

"Go on open it Naruto."

Naruto opened up the box to find a Chunin vest inside of it. Naruto couldn't belief his eyes this had to be a dream. He pulled it out of the box and put it on. If it was a dream he didn't want to wake up. Did he really become one step closer to becoming Hokage?

"This isn't a joke right Lady Tsunade?" Naruto looked up at her.

Lady Tsunade smiled at him. "I'm not that cruel Naruto, and no it's not a dream."

"Congratulations Naruto." Sakura smiled at him.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up with a head ache. He sat up and realized that yesterday wasn't a dream do to the Chunin vest he had fallen asleep in.

"Oh yeah! I'm a Chunin now!" he yelled as he pumped his fists into the air. "Watch out now Sasuke. I'm a whole level stronger than you now." As the words left his lips he sighed.

Naruto put on a smile as he walked outside. He locked his door and rushed off to Lady Tsunade's office to see what was so important that it couldn't wait a few more days.


	3. the Last Namikaze

Earlier that morning a new comer had stopped right outside Konoha's gates. She was a few inches taller than Naruto and had the same blue eyes as Naruto. She smiled as she looked at the gates in front of her. She was finally home after eighteen years of hiding out in the whirlpool village. Her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail that was then braided. Even with her hair being up and braided it still reached to just above the middle of her back. As for her body the only way to really describe her, well she looked like Naruto's infamous sexy jutsu. Her ninja gear included a chain mail body suit that was sleeveless and came down about half way on her thighs, a red mini skirt, and a white jacket with red flames and no sleeves over it. Her boots were exactly like Sakura's and she wore black wristbands on both wrists.

As she walked into Konoha, she noticed that much had changed since she last saw Konoha. She smiled looking at the shinobi sleeping in the guard post. He was no doubt a Nara.

'_He must be Shikamaru. If I remembering things correctly, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto should be the same age and this boy is around eighteen or nineteen.' _She thought.

She sighed. There was no point to walk around right now. Her first priority is going to see the Hokage. She quickly made the sign of ram as she disappeared from the gates.

Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade sat at her desk trying to make a dent in the paperwork that seemed to pile up overnight on her desk. She stretched as a knock came from her door.

'_Could that be Naruto already? I know he's just glad to get another mission so fast.' _Tsunade thought.

"Enter." Tsunade said as she put down her pen.

Tsunade's eyes widen as the door opened, "It can't be!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up slamming her hands on her desk. "Mai?!"

The girl, or rather the young lady, smiled as she closed the door. "Um, I must say this is a shocker for me as well Lady Tsunade."

She giggled nervously as she and Lady Tsunade stared at each other.

'_I can't believe that Lady Tsunade still looks the same as she did when I left the village. Let alone the fifth Hokage at that. I wonder if Naruto looks like father even more?' _Mai thought.

"Well this is unexpected seeing you alive eighteen years later, Mai Namikaze." Tsunade said as she sat down.

"I know, but I…" Mai's smile faded, "Somehow I just knew that if I came back right away it would just be that much more painful for me to grow up. Besides I've had some time to myself to develop my ninja abilities and mature on my own." Mai gave Tsunade a goofy grin just like Naruto's.

Tsunade laughed, "I understand. I suppose you have some reason for coming back or were you just homesick?"

Mai sighed, "A little of both I guess. I didn't think that my baby brother would ever be a target for a group of evil ninja."

"So you do know about the Atasuki?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, how can I not? With one of my old teammates being a member of it." Mai sighed.

"I hope you are ready for a reunion with your brother soon." Tsunade mentioned.

"How soon do you mean?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, any minute Naruto is supposed to come here for his next mission." Tsunade informed her. "I would suggest you use his last name."

"I figured I would use Uzumaki instead of Namikaze. " Mai nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Naruto on his way to Tsunade's office, decided to stop for some breakfast, which made him later than he wanted to be.

"Great me and my big stomach." Naruto muttered as he ran towards Tsunade's office. "Now I'm an hour late. Oh well, maybe I won't be the last one to get there."

Naruto didn't even bother to knock before he barged into the office. Naruto found himself inside Lady Tsunade's office staring right in the eyes of his sexy jutsu. Mai didn't think that she would be seeing her bother so soon. She like him found herself at a lost of words.

'_I can't believe how much he looks like Father.' _Mai thought as she stood staring at Naruto.

"Um, sorry I'm late Gandma Tsunade." Naruto smiled the same grin Mai gave her earlier. "So am I escorting her back home?"

"I guess you could say that, Naruto." Tsunade smiled at him "Naruto I would like you to meet Mai Uzumaki."

"Eh?! Uzumaki?!" Naruto gasped at Mai's name. "What kind of joke is this, Gandma Tsunade?"

"It's no joke Naruto. Mai is your older sister." Tsunade informed him. "She was thought to be dead, but as you can see she is very much alive."

"No way! Why wasn't I told I had a sister?!" Naruto demanded.

"Geez, didn't you listen to Lady Tsunade? She just told you that they thought I was dead cause I never came home after your birth." Mai rolled her eyes at her idiotic brother.

"Great I have an older sister who is like Sakura." Naruto whined.

Mai laughed, "Well I hope this Sakura chick has kept you in check Naru."

Naruto glared at her, "Don't call me Naru. My name is Naruto!"

"Touchy a bit are we?" Mai smiled at him. "So what ya say to getting some ramen and get to know each other?"

"No thank you I'm full and Lady Tsunade has a mission for me." Naruto rudely told Mai. "But it was a pleasure to meet you Mai."

Before Tsunade could chew out Naruto there was another knock on the door. "Enter!"

"You called for us, Lady Tsunade?" Standing in the doorway was two Kunoichi.

Mai smiled at them. One had pink hair and emerald green eyes while the other one's hair was more of a brownish pink and her eyes were aqua green. Even there outfits were quite different. The strawberry brown haired had a light green one strap shirt, green shorts with a pink skirt that was split into four panels, white elbow guards, and light green trimmed in green legwarmers. The other had on a sleeveless dark pink shirt, black shorts with a similar tan skirt as the strawberry brown's, tan elbow guards, and ninja boots just like Mai's. If the strawberry brown haired Kunoichi had let down her hair they could be mistaken as twins. Even the bands of their headbands were the same color, red.

"Wow if I didn't know better I would think that you two are twins." Mai laughed causing Sakura to laugh with her and Kimiko to glare at her.

Kimiko leaned over towards Naruto, "So is that the client?"

"Not exactly." Naruto started.

"Kimiko, Sakura I would like you to meet Mai Uzumaki." Lady Tsunade introduced Mai to the girls.

"Oh, and how are you related to this loser?" Kimiko pointed a finger towards Naruto.

"Hey! Kimiko, you know that only Sasuke can call me that!" Naruto fumed.

"Naru is my baby brother!" Mai cheerfully told them.

"Naru?" Sakura laughed at Mai's nickname for Naruto as she looked over at the angry orange clad ninja. "That's actually cuter than any of Naruto's usual nicknames. Well Mai it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno, Naruto's female squad member."

Mai smiled back at Sakura, "Well didn't my brother get off lucky having such a beautiful teammate."

About then Naruto burst, "Oh just forget this! Grandma Tsunade just call me when you have a real mission for me to go on! Till then I'm off to train by myself!" Naruto yelled as he stormed out of the office.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Lady Tsunade yelled after him.

Kimiko smiled sadly at Mai, "Sorry about that Naruto's just been alone with no real family for so long that he really doesn't know how to handle this."

Mai nodded her head as she watched Kimiko run after Naruto.


	4. Word leaks out

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha muttering to himself about this Mai girl, who was suppose to be his older sister, when he almost ran down Neji and Tenten. Neji quickly pulled Tenten out of Naruto's way as Naruto kept on running.

"Geez Naruto what's the big rush?" Tenten asked as the orange clad ninja kept running. "Hey?! Oh we're fine by the way Naruto!"

"I wonder what's with him?" Neji asked as Kimiko stopped for a breather.

"Shoot that boy can run fast when he's pissed." Kimiko huffed.

"Kimiko I take it that you know what Naruto's angry about?" Neji asked the green clad Kunoichi.

"Yeah, and it's so not what you think its about." Kimiko told him as she joined the two in their walk to Lee's Dojo.

"Wait let me get this straight some girl came into the village claiming to be his sister?" Tenten asked as the trio walked into the Dojo.

"Well that's what I gathered from it." Kimiko nodded her head.

"Who came claiming to be whose sister?" Lee asked as he walked over to the girls on his hands.

"Here we go again." Neji muttered as Kimiko took a big breath.

"Some red haired, blue eyed 20 something Kunoichi is standing in Lady Tsunade's office claiming to be Naruto's older sister." Kimiko shortened her story.

"Naruto has a sister?!" Lee asked in disbelief.

"I guess so, but I just don't know. Shouldn't brothers and sisters look alike?" Kimiko asked.

"They should I mean Sasuke looks a lot like his brother. And well Neji and Hinata look a lot alike as do you and Sakura, Kimiko." Tenten added.

"Yeah but that's different both Neji and Hinata and Sakura and I are cousins." Kimiko pointed out.

"So what the problem with it Naruto's happy to have some family right?" Lee asked.

"That's the problem he almost ran Tenten and I down. It didn't look like he was very happy about finding out that he had a sister who is alive." Neji informed his green clad teammate.

"So what do we do? We've got to get Naruto back to his senses." Tenten pointed out.

"True, but Ten you've gotta look at this at Naruto's point of view. Naruto's been on his own his whole life that's eighteen years of having no one! Even I had my parents for a short time, I was after all ten when my dad was killed." Kimiko pointed out.

"The only one that can come close to Naruto's pain of loneliness is Sasuke. His clan was wiped out when he was five after all." Neji added.

"Yeah but that idiot should at least give that Kunoichi a chance after all she decided to come home after being gone for eighteen years to be with her little brother. If I was Naruto I would be happy to have a blood related family member alive and here right now." Tenten huffed.

"Why should he? After all Mai abandoned Naruto from the very beginning. And now she decides to show up at his doorstep claiming to be his sister and asking to live with him. To me that's just not right. I would have done about the same as Naruto did. Why should he let this girl in who didn't want to be there from the beginning?" Kimiko flared, "I don't even think I trust her. Look at what Naruto's done all because he's all alone."

"Kimiko's right. If this Mai girl had been here for most of Naruto's life, Naruto beating Neji would have meant something totally different than it did. Naruto could have very well been the top dog from the start if she had been here for those eighteen years." Lee added, "I think I stand with Naruto on this, but shouldn't we at least heard of this Mai Uzumaki given the fact that she is a Kunoichi from here?"

"Lee's right there has to be some kind of records on another Uzumaki, after all we have no knowledge of Naruto's real family to go by." Neji pointed out.

"Oh, hey Kimi doesn't Taka have access to classified files being a member of ANBU?" Tenten asked.

"I don't think it works like that, Ten." Kimiko sighed. "I have a feeling that we are going to do this digging on our own."


	5. Another twist

Mai found herself deep in thought as Kimiko and Tenten walked into the ramen shop.

"I'm telling you we shouldn't have left Naruto to Lee. There's just not going to be the results we want." Tenten sighed as the girls sat down. "One bowl of vegetable ramen please."

"Sure thing Tenten!" Ayame cheerfully greeted the girls. "The usual, Kimiko?"

"Please, Thank you Ayame." Kimiko smiled as she looked over at Mai. "So Mai, um this is weird."

Mai laughed, "I'm sorry. Look thanks for trying, but I already know that Naruto's never going to accept me."

Kimiko and Tenten laughed "Don't worry about that we left the greatest ninja to deal with him. Mai this is Tenten."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tenten smiled at the red head.

"Hi." Mai smiled at her then frowned at Kimiko, "Kimiko, your are from the Haruno clan aren't you?"

"Hai what about it?" Kimiko asked as she slurped up some noodles.

"Do you have an older brother?" Mai asked her as Kimiko almost choked on her ramen.

"Yeah right!" Tenten laughed, "I've known Kimiko all my life she's an only child."

"Is that so?" Mai raised an eyebrow at Tenten.

"Tenten's right, and no Sakura doesn't have a bother ether." Kimiko added.

"That's funny. I, well see my team was made up of me, an Uchiha, and someone else." Mai looked at the girls, "I know what you are thinking if I haven't been around then how do I have a squad."

"No not at all." Tenten started.

"I was here just not with Naruto." Mai started, "Actually is there some place we can talk in private?"

"No problem, follow me." Kimiko said as she stood up.

Mai and Tenten followed Kimiko out of the ramen shop and through the village. The three suddenly stopped as they saw Naruto and Lee running towards them.

"What's with you guys?" Kimiko asked the boys.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Naruto told her as he gasped for air.

"We have another interesting Kunoichi that the ANBU just found outside of the village." Lee told the girls.

"Okay so what's her story?" Tenten asked her teammate.

"She's claiming to be Kakashi's daughter!" Naruto told them.


End file.
